Kingdom Hearts: Tides of Friendship
by Samsapoping
Summary: Darkness has corrupted the universe once again! Before the final showdown against Master Xehanort, Sora and Kairi have one more chance to train. They must team up with new keyblade wielders, Ash and Dawn? Can Sora, Kairi, Ash, and Dawn bring light and balance to the worlds? After DDD Includes Gaming Worlds Pearlshipping, AshxKairi, KairixSora, DawnxSora
1. Prologue Part 1

**Two Years Ago, I thought about doing a Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon after I watched a Let's Play of the first game on youtube. Last week, I decided to start it while I was watching Hellfire Commentaries' Kingdom Hearts marathon. Since Dream Drop Distance recently came out, I think it's a good time to begin this story.**

* * *

**Please no flames if I make a mistake. I'm not a hardcore Kingdom Hearts fanboy. I've played KH1, CoM, and KH2 back when they first came out, but I have seen let's plays/playthroughs of the spin-off games. **

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Friendship. A part of us that makes us human. A pond of light that keeps flowing within our hearts. A pond that makes us strong."_

* * *

**Pallet Town: Ash's House**

Ash's POV

Stars of the nighttime sky were replacing the daytime sun temporary as I was lying on the grassy yard of my house. The calm breeze blew through me, making my messy black hair blow with the grass. As the stars were sparkling, my mind was recapping the events of my life. It had been four years since I began my life as a Pokemon Trainer.

"We've sure did a lot over the years, Pikachu." I turned to my partner.

To my left was my yellow mouse partner curled up in a ball. His little face was covered by his long lightning bolt shaped tail as I heard him sleep like an angel. I gave the sleeping pokemon a gentle stroke on his back.

I gazed back at the sky, returning to my thoughts. It had been three months since I returned from my seventh journey of being a Pokemon Master. I had traveled through five regions on this beautiful world. Each journey's goals were similar, but the pokemon were all different as the friends I made. From Gym Leaders to Coordinators, I made some of the greatest friends a trainer could have.

Remembering some legendary pokemon like Arceus and Deoxyx suddenly made me wonder more about my life. Since Arceus created the universe and Deoxyx is a pokemon from outer space, could there be other pokemon not from this world? Are there other worlds inhabitant with other pokemon?

"That would be cool." I said to my thoughts.

"Maybe a pokemon out there would come to our world." I replied.

"Ash, bedtime!" My mom called out.

Pikachu awoke from my mother's call as I got on my feet. Feeling the grass crunching beneath my white socks, I turn around and began to head towards the back door. Pikachu jumped onto my right shoulder as I opened the door, still half asleep.

"Time to us to hit the hay, Pikachu!" I said to my buddy, entering the house

"Piiiikkaaaa..." Pikachu yawned.

* * *

**Sinnoh: Celestic Ruins**

Normal POV

The sound of rocks fell as a team of four diggers tore down a piece of the northern wall. A gray haired man with a laptop went to the the destroyed wall, hoping to find some secrets about either the three guardian spirits of Sinnoh, Dialga, or Palkia. With the laptop the man scan a the inner wall.

"What the..." The researcher said.

"A keyhole?" He wondered all confused.

Suddenly, the keyhole in the center of the room began to glow, making the famous pokemon expert stare at it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The diggers screamed.

The researcher quickly turned around as he saw his workers freeze in fear, watching four weird dark pokemon emerge from the ground. The creatures were about the size of a Squirtle who looked like large shadow ants. Their eyes glowed yellow as they stared into the souls of the diggers.

"What kind of pokemon are they?" The researcher said, snapping pictures with his built in digital camera.

The beasts charged at the diggers, knocking them down onto the cold floor. One by one the four workers began to glow as their hearts literally rose out of their bodies. The researcher's eyes bugged out because of not only he was recording the horror on video on his laptop, but he knew he was going to be next.

"I need to get back to Molly!" The scared father cried, slamming his laptop.

He ran past the shadow creatures as fast as he could out of the ruins and jumped into his car. With his little girl safe at the pokemon center in Celestic Town, he drove off like the wind.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**Sorry for the short boring first chapter, but I want o save the net chapter special.  
**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dream**

Ash's POV

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" The referee declared.

"WE HAVE A NEW KANTO CHAMPION!" The announcer shouted into the intercom.

A tear strolled down my cheek as I heard the stadium full of people roar with great happiness. The huge plasma screen behind the now former champion switched from the screen that was recording the battle to a congratulations screen with a picture of me on it. But the biggest proof of my victory was on the field. My best buddy was wobbling in exhaustion while a large yellow dragon was lying unconscious.

"I...won." I whispered.

"WE WON!" I cheered, grabbing Pikachu.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu panted.

I embraced my buddy tightly in my arms, laughing joyfully while hearing the crowd cheering. The more cheers I receive made me smile more. I turned around to wave at the people who were literally watching my back. Most of the people were strangers, but there were some familiar faces in there. My mom was collecting her tears with a box of tissues while Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, and Brock were all clapping at my success. Running towards me was my favorite girl. Wearing her yellow barrettes to tie her long sapphire hair. She and her partner Piplup were both wearing their cheerleader outfits complete with pink pom poms.

"Ash!" The blunette cried.

"Dawn!" I responded, bringing out my arms.

Suddenly, my vision began to be clouded in darkness as a powerful force surrounding me. The cheers were dying down as well as my vision, making me scared. I looked down at my feet and discovered something bad. My feet were gone as I was being swallowed by the darkness. Trying to squirm out, I called out to Dawn, but no answer. I was cut off from the outside world. Even Pikachu disappeared without a trace.

Before I knew it I was falling. Falling into the dark sea. Whether there was a bottom or not, gravity was guiding me to my mysterious destination. My body tilted into a standing position as I slowly opened my eyelids. My feet landed on a invisible floor, making me wonder where I was. All I could see is darkness. Not a single glimmer of light was found in this realm.

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

"Is this hell?" I took a step forward.

A flock of birds randomly flew off from nowhere, revealing a bright platform. I shielded my eyes for a few seconds before I saw what I was standing on. The platform was designed into some kind of floor painting. From the southern side, the image looked to be like some kid my age holding a large key. The boy wore large yellow shoes, red shorts, white fingerless gloves with a blue stripe, a black jacket with white short sleeves covering his red shirt. Around his neck hung a silver crown pendant. Lastly, the boy had brown messy hair. The background of the painting was divided into circles. Each circle showing different people. People that the kid probably knew.

"Am I in a shrine?" I blinked.

"**So much to do..."**

"**So little time."**

"**Take your time."**

"**Don't be afraid."**

I walked to the center of the platform, only to be blinded once more by three separate lights. Floating before me were three weapons. A sword, a red and black shield with a red symbol that looked like a mouse face, and a green staff with the same mouse symbol as the jewel.

"**Power sleeps within you."**

"**If you give it form..."**

"**It will give you form."**

"**Choose well."**

My pupils were glued to my three choices. At the same time I was wondering what was going to happen if I choose a weapon. Would I keep the weapon or was it like a video game? Meaning if I pick the sword, my strength goes up? I looked at my palm as I felt the power I've been holding since the Battle Frontier. My aura powers. The glowing hand in my sight was the answer I needed. If I was going on a dangerous journey unlike none I've ever been on, I needed to awaken my aura powers within my heart. I went to the staff and chose it.

"**The power of the mystic."**

"**Inner Strength."**

"**A staff of wonder and ruin."**

"**Is this the power you seek?"**

"Yes!" I nodded.

"**Your path is set."**

The staff vanished into pure light as I felt it no more.

"**Now, what will you give up in exchange?"**

I went to the sword and grabbed it. Knowing that I wasn't the kind of person who goes and kills the first thing with a sword, I wanted to sacrifice it.

"**The power of a warrior."**

"**Invincible courage."**

"**A sword of terrible destruction."**

"**Will you give up this power?"**

"Yes!" I nodded.

"**You've chosen the power of the mystic."**

"**You've given up the power of the warrior."**

"**Is this the path you choose?"**

"Yes!" I answered.

The sword vanished along with the shield, leaving me empty handed. I stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a giant key was summoned into my hand, making me jump. Exactly like the boy's key, the replica felt like wielding a sword. Attached to the weapon was a silver keychain of the same mouse silhouette.

"Woah!" I gasped.

"**You gain the power to fight."**

"**Use this power to protect yourself and others."**

With my right hand gripping on the hilt, I practice my swinging with my new weapon. Swing after swing made me feel more comfortable as I heard the next part of the trial appearing. A treasure chest magically got summoned before me, making me wonder what was inside. I went up to the red chest and tapped the chest with my "keyblade". Stupidity served me well as the chest opened up, revealing a potion.

"**There will be times you have to fight."**

"**Keep your light burning strong."**

A group of shadow monsters emerged from the shadows as I prepared for battle. I ran towards them and slash my keyblade at each of them. One by one the shadow creatures exploded into nothing as I saw more of their kind appear.

"Let's do this?" I cried, not breaking a sweat.

* * *

**Few Hours Later: Ash's Room**

"Chhhuuuuuuuu!"

I awoke with great pain, screaming as I felt electricity striking my body. The electricity stopped a few seconds later as I smelled the roasted meat of my body.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR PIKACHU!" I turned to my buddy with rage.

"Pi Pi Pi pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked, pointing at the window.

"You heard someone scream?" I translated.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, jumping out the window.

"Hey, wait up Pikachu!" I cried.

I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed out of my room, leaving the door open. With my mom sleeping next door, my pacing rapidly changed to sneaking out. Slowly, I walked down the stairs and made my way towards the front door. The sudden flash of lightning startled me a little, making me grabbed the closest raincoat next to me. A black hooded cloak that was my size. Complete with black gloves and shoes. I quickly got them on and stormed out the door.

"If it's one of the cheerleaders, I'll kill Gary!" I threatened.

* * *

**Outside**

I closed the door on the way out and headed to the side of the house where my window was located. From there, I proceeded to go north. The sky was still pitch black, making it difficult to see where I going to due to the stormy weather. A struck of yellow lightning rose up to the clouds, pinpointing where Pikachu was. He was in the woods.

"Pikachu!" I called out.

I rushed through the trees, hoping my buddy wasn't in danger. The closer I was coming for Pikachu, the louder his voice was. Another thunderbolt was fired, but the current one went horizontal.

"What's Pikachu attacking?" I wondered.

From the moment I saw those yellow glowing eyes, I stopped instantly. The creatures from my dream were here. They were in the real world. Not just one type, but two more different types. One of them looked like some kind of toy monster and the other type was fat. Standing in the middle of the crowd of evil was my buddy.

"PIKACHU!" I called out.

"PIKAPI!" My buddy squeaked.

Suddenly, a shadow creature blind sided me, knocking me down against a tree. I turned around in little pain as I saw two pairs of glowing eyes staring into my soul. The beasts charged at me without hesitation, forcing me to shield myself with my arms.

"Don't hurt me!" I pleaded.

"**BOOM!"**

"**BOOM!"**

Waiting for the monsters to feast on me, I froze like a statue. Odd enough, I wasn't feeling a thing. A rumble of thunder was heard; which meant I wasn't dead yet. Along with the storm's roar, the sound of magic was also heard. I opened my eyes and saw my view was all sapphire. Somehow, my aura magic was awakened, projecting a barrier to defend me. On top of that, I saw two weapons being summon in my hands. Just by seeing the key shapes, I knew what I was receiving.

"Two keyblades?" I gasped.

The keys appeared in my grips, both different. My left hand held a key that looked identical to that boy's keyblade from my dream, but the other key in my right hand was crafted to look like the legendary pokemon, Lugia. A white keyblade with blue scales sticking out.

"Pikapi!" I heard my buddy cried.

I got up as lightning struck, giving me a determine look on my face. I reached out, canceled the aura barrier I created, and rushed to Pikachu's side. I swung both my arms, nailing the hellish demons with my keys. The soldier looking beasts took a four hit combo, but since I had two keyblades, they went down like the shadows. The big fat monster was a little tough, but he wasn't that bad. His belly was invulnerable, but his backside was defenseless. Eight whacks to the back was enough to send the fat guy to hell. Luckily, he was not only the only large body monster, but he was the final dark creature I took out. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder as both of my keyblades vanish like fairy dust.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Pikachu!" I smiled at my buddy.

"What the..."

My little reunion with Pikachu ended quickly the moment I spotted another person lying on the grass unconscious. Not just a person, but a female keyblade wielder. The girl was lying on her skinny stomach with her dark auburn hair going down her neck. Her pink mini-dress was getting soaked by the rain while her notebook shaped bag was sticking out from her left hips, attached to a black belt suspender. Her biggest proof of being a keyblade wielder was lying beside her, her keyblade.

One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the Keyblade. A red silken keychain connected the hilt to some kind of star token.

"Nice keyblade." I said, grabbing the girl's key for a closer look.

My mind zoomed out of my head, showing me incoming danger. Heading our way was were a group of more dark pokemon. Assuming they were coming for the fallen girl, I needed to bring her to safety.

"Can you hold on this, buddy?" I said to Pikachu, giving him the redhead's weapon.

"Piiiiiikkkkkkaaaaa..." My buddy held the heavy key with his mouth.

"We need to go back into the house." I explained, flipping the girl on her back.

"There's more of those pokemon coming." I warned.

I lifted the the female body before and gazed at her petty face. A silver bead necklace was hanging around her neck, resting against her white halter top. Just by looking at her, she kind of reminded me of Dawn. In fact, she looked almost like the Sinnoh coordinator without the auburn colored. As the rain continued to pour on the pour complexion body, I ran my way back home.

* * *

**Back at the House**

I pushed the door with my foot, forcing the door to open. With no light to guide me I slowly went to the couch and gently placed the girl on it.

"Thanks Pikachu." I said, taking the key from my buddy.

"Aaaaaa." Pikachu sighed.

I set the keyblade against the television stand and went back to my patient. I pressed my middle and middle fingers of my right hand onto the girl's neck, checking her pulse.

"Thank you Brock." I said.

"**THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP"**

"Well that's good." I sighed with relief.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"She's fine. She just needs sleep." I informed Pikachu.

"Chaaaa..." Pikachu yawned.

"I think we all need some more sleep." I responded, tucking the girl in.

With a pillow and blanket, my job was done. I took off my black cloak, placed it back on the coat rack along with the black gloves and shoes, and closed the front door. The clock struck four, meaning I still have four more hours of slumber left I called out to my partner, but he just stood on the table in front of the couch.

"You want to sleep down here Pikachu?"I asked.

"Piiika." Pikachu nodded.

"I see, you want to watch her for me." I realized.

"Zzzzzzz..." Pikachu snored.

"See you in four hours." I whispered, making my way up the staircase to bed.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**Ash's keyblade: ?qh=§ion=&q=lugia+keyblade#/d54m3oe  
**

**If you watched Pokemon movies 2 and 8, you'll understand why I'm making Ash more like a magic guy.  
**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little bit of Butt Crushing! Read at own risk!  
**

* * *

**Four Hours Later: Twinleaf Town**

Unknown POV

The sun was shining down on this peaceful town as I was walking down the streets. My arms were resting against the back of my head while I was wondering what world I was currently in. Not only there were humans on this world, but there were also many kinds of different monster. Some of them even looked like Dream Eaters.

"Is this another sleeping world?" I wondered.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A boy shouted at me.

By the time I turned around to see the kid behind me, it was too late. He collided into me, knocking both of us down onto the dirt. We both got up a few seconds later as the kid gave me an angry look at me. The boy had curly blonde hair and was wearing a green scarf along with an orange and white stripe shirt.

"Now what you did slowpoke, you're going to get fine for that!" The boy shouted.

"What I've done, why are you running?" I responded.

"Jogging. What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Just taking a stroll." I answered.

"What's your name?" I replied.

"Barry." the kid answered.

"I'm Sora." I greeted.

"Where ya from, Sora?" Barry wondered.

"I'm from the other side of the world." I said.

"Unova?" Barry replied.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Unova region." He exclaimed.

"Y-ya." I nodded.

"I'm on vacation." I informed.

"Is there anything fun to do in this region?" I questioned.

"The only attraction in this town is whenever Johanna does her pokemon classes?" Barry informed.

"Pokemon classes?" I blinked.

"She teaches kids about pokemon and how to be a pokemon coordinator." Barry explained.

"Sounds interesting, I think I'll stop by for a visit." I said.

"Her house is up ahead to the right with the flower garden." Barry pointed at me.

"Her daughter, Dawn is usually there training with her own pokemon most of the time." He added.

"OK, thanks!" I said, taking off.

As I ran off, Barry caught up with my running speed. I kept my pace and wondering what he wanted from me. His chocolate eyes stared at me with a smile.

"So how long are you staying?" Barry wondered.

"A week." I said.

"Did you see Professor Hale's latest discovery." He wondered.

"No." I shook my head.

"He discovered a new type of dark pokemon in the Celestic Ruins after he found a hidden keyhole within the walls." Barry explained.

I instantly tripped back down at the words I just heard. The word "keyhole" was the word that gave up the frightening surprise. If there was a keyhole in this world, there was darkness lurking around. And I had a feeling that "dark pokemon" meant "heartless" in my language.

"You okay?" Barry turned to me.

"Did those dark pokemon attack him?" I said all concerned.

"Attack? They killed a group of diggers!" Barry answered.

"The news had to cut out the deaths, but Prof. Hale did confirmed that the pokemon killed them." He explained.

"I don't want to scare you, but..."

"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" A voice screamed.

"Huh?" Barry gasped.

I quickly swung my right arm backwards in order to summon the only weapon that could extinguish darkness, the keyblade. As soon as I felt the key in my grip, I ran as fast as I could, leaving the shocked Barry behind. The cry was so close that I could see the danger a mile away. Just by looking at the garden of darkness holding a helpless girl for food, I knew the heartless were already here.

* * *

**Dawn's House: Backyard**

Dawn's POV

"What are you going to do with me?" I shrieked.

My mom's garden that was fill of beauty was now replaced with darkness. Thorns were holding my body still as a giant obese chicken was watching me suffer. The chicken was resting on a large tree stump with her short wings sticking out Yellow feathers covered her body as a crimson cone went around her neck. Lastly, the chicken had a big, fat beak demon looking eyes, and three really short red feathers sticking out on top of her small egg-shaped head. Underneath the evil bird, was my penguin partner, Piplup being crushed by the villain's butt.

"I'll ask you again, girl. Where is the Princess of Heart of this world?" The chicken squawked.

"I told you, I don't know who your talking about!" I answered.

"PIPLUP!" My partner chirped.

"Piplup!" I cried.

"Shut up!" The chicken shouted, wiggling her large bum.

"PIIII..." Piplup screeched.

"NO PIPLUP!" I screamed in horror.

My heart began to pound harder each second I suffered the painful noise. The sound of a large fat chicken squishing my poor little Piplup was like hearing someone clawing at a chalkboard. As each second passed, the more I wanted to scream.

"SSSTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

Suddenly, I felt hope rising within me. From the depths of my heart, a flame grew as it gave me some kind of power, erasing the fears within myself. I felt my body glow as I opened my sapphire eyes, as I felt an item in my right hand. The black thorns were no more, allowing me to move freely.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The chicken clucked.

* * *

Sora's POV

"NO WAY!" I stood near the garden with my jaw hanging.

My eyes were completely stunned by what I just saw. The blunette who was wearing a white beanie hat and yellow barrettes extinguished some of the darkness, returning some of the flowers to normal. The source of the girl's light show was the reason my pupils were bugging out. In her right hand was the tool she needed to save her penguin friend. In her hand was a purple and gray keyblade with a red gem above the hilt.

"I sure hope she knows how to fight." I said to myself.

With her left hand over her heart, the girl raised her keyblade to the sky.

"LIGHT!" She shouted.

A ray of sunlight shined down at the blunette, releasing a powerful shockwave of light throughout the evil garden. Wind blew out like a hurricane as I shielded myself from the silent storm. The large chicken unfortunately, got tumbled out of her nest, freeing the penguin from the heavyweight.

"Piplup!" The blunette cried.

"Piplup! Piplup!" The little bird chirped cheerfully.

The two shared a embrace together as the girl still held onto her new weapon. While their moment was happening, my mind was replaying the previous minute of this event. The only people I knew who could use light magic were Queen Minnie and Kairi.

"Could that girl be a new Princess of Heart?" I blinked.

My thoughts stopped as the evil chicken went back to her sitting position.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"To think, I was going to give your heart to the Heartless and have your little pipsqueak for lunch. Instead, I'm planning on having you for the main course, little girl!" The chicken threatened.

I separated Piplup from the hug and placed him beside me. One look at the demon chicken made my blood boil, changing my mood from happy to angry. Anyone who messes with my pokemon and myself shall be fined for life.

"I'm in the mood for some chicken soup now! How dare you try to make my Piplup your snack, you fatty!" I yelled,swinging my keyblade.

I ran at full speed towards my foe as she flapped her wings. Faster than any chicken laying an egg, the fiend laid an egg that was Piplup's size and kicked it with her large feet. I quickly swung my key at the big egg, scrambling it in half before an evil chick could hatch.

"Attack me you coward! Your babies aren't hatching to help you!" I replied to the egg.

With no mercy, I repeatedly slashed the keyblade at the chicken's ugly face like crazy. The more whacks I gave her, the more brutal marks she got. After a minute of attacking, the damage was done. The chicken collapsed forward as I stood with an smile on my face.

"Game over!" I said to my defeated foe.

"OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooo..." The chicken groaned.

Her body suddenly glowed purple as her heart got released into the blue sky. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the battle was over. My keyblade vanished magically as I looked my palm.

"It's over." I sighed, resting my hand over my heart.

"You did great!" A boy said.

"Huh?" I turned.

A boy about my size stood a few feet in front of me. His outfit contained large yellow shoes, a silver and black overjacket with crimson and white trimming, a black vest with an "X" on the front, crimson pants and a pair of black with yellow gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain. His hair was brown and messy; which kind of reminded me of Ash. Except the boy's hairdo was more spikier than Ash's.

"Oh, t-thanks!" I responded, rubbing the side of my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sora." The boy greeted.

"My name is Dawn and this is my pokemon, Piplup!" I greeted, grabbing my partner.

"I hope Piplup's alright." Sora said, stroking Piplup's head.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped proudly.

"Well that's good." Sora smiled.

"So, how much did you see?" I asked.

"I heard your cry for help. I came, but you took care of that chicken pretty well."Sora said.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked, turning back to the dead corpse.

"She wanted to turn you into a Heartless and eat your friend. She deserved what you did to her. I would have done the same." Sora reasoned.

"Do you have any pokemon?" I asked.

"No, but I have three things that gives us strength." Sora answered.

"A heart, friends, and..."

Sora reached his hand out and waited a few second. It took me awhile to recognize the summoning object, but it made me jumped at what the boy was wielding.

"You have a keyblade too?" I jumped.

"How do you know its name?" Sora wondered.

"I had a dream last night where I was wielding one just like yours, fighting shadow pokemon." I described.

"Did these pokemon happened to have yellow glowing eyes and little black antennas on their heads?" Sora questioned with concern.

"Why...yes. Yes they did!" I nodded.

"Is your mom home?" The boy wondered.

"She's out shopping shopping in the next town up north from here." I informed.

Can we watch the news?" Sora asked.

"Uh, sure. Why?" I nodded as we headed towards the sliding doors.

"There's something that we must see!" Sora answered.

* * *

**Back at Ash's House**

Unknown POV

"Sniff sniff..."

"Mmmmm..."

A warm scent that was going through my nose as it awoken me from my slumber The blinding daylight star caused my crystal clear vision to be shielded by my arm. I blinked enough times until my three arm bracelets were viewable. I removed my arm and rose my head up slowly.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room I was in.

I was sitting on a a yellow couch inside somebody's living room. In front of the sofa was a table with some kind of pet curled up in a ball. The creature looked like some kind of yellow rodent with a lightning bolt shaped tail and long pointy ears with some black on the tips. Two horizontal brown lines were on the animal's backside as it slept peacefully. In front of the table was the television stand with a VCR, DVD player, and some video game consoles.

"My keyblade." I exclaimed, getting off the couch.

The creature's ears lifted its ears the second I got off the sofa, waking him up with my silicon shoes. All I could do was watch the cute thing uncurl up as he spotted me with his tiny black eyes.

"Pika?" The rodent squeaked.

"Sorry." I apologized taking baby steps.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said excitedly.

"Huh?" I froze.

I turned to the mouse and it looked like it was happy to see me.

"Pika-pikachu! Pikachu?" The mouse wondered.

"Pikachu?" I blinked all confused.

"Pika?"The mouse replied.

"Is your name, Pikachu?" I guessed.

"Pikachu!" The mouse nodded as he jumped onto my shoulder.

The mouse sat on my right shoulder and started to stick his head through my auburn hair, nuzzling my cheeks with his. I smile and responded by giving the rodent a few strokes on the back

"Sniff sniff"

My nose began tingling once again as the steaming smell filled the room. I turned around, only to have the steam flow right up my nostrils, forcing me to flare them like crazy. The more my nose was sucking up the steam, the pinker my cheeks blushed.

"Mmmmm, what's cooking?" I sniffed some more.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder.

A woman with brown hair that was tied up in a short ponytail ran into the room, but stopped in front of us. Along with her was a clown creature holding a mop as it cleaned the floor. The source of the smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Oh!" The woman gasped, seeing me.

"Hello." I waved.

"Who are you?" The woman asked me.

"My name is Kairi." I greeted.

"Ash, there's a girl named Kairi here!" The mother called up from the staircase.

"Nice to meet you Kairi. My name's Delia Ketchum!" The mother greeted.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum!" A boy said behind me.

I turned around and spotted a raven haired boy who was around my size. He was wearing a red and white hat with a blue ball symbol on top of his head. His chocolate pupils met mine as he smiled at e. His clothes consisted of a blue and white jersey with a yellow zipper, black fingerless gloves over his hands, gray pants for his legs, and red and black sneakers for his feet. Lastly, there were Z marks on the boy's face.

"I'm glad you're awake!" Delia's son said.

"Awake?" Delia and I both blinked.

"Tell me what happened, Ash." The mother wanted an explanation.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Pikachu an I found you unconscious in the woods early this morning." Ash explained.

My memory of last night suddenly came back to me just by hearing those words. I got sent down to this world for training. To train myself to become a better Keyblade Master. Unfortunately, the start of my first "real" journey started off roughly. I tried to fight my way through the army of Heartless, but there were too many of them. The last thing I remember was screaming out for help while a group of Shadows.

"When did this happened?" Delia wondered.

"Before four, Pikachu heard a girl scream, woke me up with Thunderboltt, and ran out my window." Ash continued.

"You went out during the storm?" Delia gasped.

"I wore a raincoat." Ash responded.

"I then found Pikachu trying to protect Kairi from a bunch of shad..."

"**Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!"**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**In case you're wondering, Dawn's keyblade is suppose to be based off of Mesprit, one of the the threelake spirits of Sinnoh.  
**

* * *

**Also, the giant chicken I added as a cameo is technecally a Disney villain. Sadly, she's only been in one game. Her name is Bernandette.  
**

** watch?v=3P9jGMNdbz4**


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll get it." Delia said.

The mother exited the room, giving me some time to hang out with her daring son. I turned around watched Ash take a seat on the couch with Pikachu sitting beside him. He grabbed the TV remote from the table and turned on the television. As the two were distracted by senseless violence on television, I went to the fireplace to look at some pictures on the mantle. Most of the frames were filled by different kinds of badges. Seven sets of badges to be exact.

"Are these badges yours, Ash?" I asked, staring at the collection.

"Yep, I won each set from a different region." Ash answered.

"How did you win them?" I wondered.

"Each region of this world have seven gym leaders. You challenge a gym leader to a pokemon battle and if you defeat them, you win a badge. Win all eight badges to participate in that region's Pokemon League." Ash explained.

"Even though I didn't win a league except the Orange League, we still had fin. Right Pikachu?" He added.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

There were two photos that caught my crystal blue eyes. The first one was a family photo of Ash and his mom embracing Pikachu, but the second photo really caught me. It was a photo taken in someone's yard and it had Ash and Pikachu with a bunch of people. Two girls were standing beside him while holding small monsters in their arms. The girl on the left was an orange haired girl who had her hair tied up in a short pigtail. She wore a yellow outfit and was holding a small mouse creature. The girl to the right of Ash was a blunette who was wearing a white beanie hat, yellow barrettes attached to her hair, a black tank top over a really short mini-skirt. Her feet were covered with long black socks and a pair of pink boots. Lastly, the girl's creature in her arms looked like a baby penguin. The cute bird made me giggle, making me think of a furry friend of mine.

"That picture was taken a few months ago when I came back from my last journey." Ash said.

"My mom found out I was coming back and threw me a surprise homecoming party." He replied.

"Eleven people, are they your friends?" I counted.

"Yes, the girl with the orange hair and the guy with the spiky black hair are both gym leaders of this region." I nodded.

"Cool!" I said.

"The man in the lab coat is Professor Oak, the neighbor across the street. Speaking of him, we got to go help him take care of the pokemon over there after breakfast, Pikachu." Ash informed.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Hey Ash?" Delia called out.

"Ya, Mom?" Ash wondered.

"PNN, please!" The mother ordered.

"PNN? Why?" The boy questioned.

"That was Professor Oak on the phone! Something terrible is happening in the Sinnoh region!" Delia exclaimed.

"SINNOH?" Ash cried.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu squeaked with worry.

"PNN?" I blinked.

"Pokemon News Network." Delia translated.

I sat on the fat left side of the couch as the son of the house changed the channel. Pikachu jumped onto my lap, allowing Delia to sit in between us. The worried mother clutched her hands on her lap when we all saw the PNN logo. A headline was on the screen entitled, "Hell in Sinnoh" while a gray haired reporter was talking.

"For those who are just tuning in, Sinnoh is being infested by some new types of dark pokemon. They have the dangerous ability of turning pokemon and even people into their kind Early this morning, we received this gruesome video from Prof. Spencer Hale.

"Spencer Hale!" Ash and his mom cried.

"Mime?" The clown gasped.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Spencer Hale is one of the world's greatest pokemon experts." Ash said.

"He's an old friend of mine back when I was in school and he used to study pokemon at Prof. Oak's lab." Delia lectured.

"I just hope he and Molly are safe." The mother clutched her hands

"I'm hoping Dawn is alright." Ash said, depressed.

"Pikaka." The rodent said, lowering his ears.

"I'm sure they're fine"I smiled kindly.

"If you bring fear in your lives, bad stuff will happen to you and your friends." I replied.

"This video contains severe violence. Those with small children should leave the room at this time." The reporter warned.

I turned back to the television the moment the man warned his viewers about the upcoming video. The short movie played as I stood up the instant second I saw a familiar shape

"A keyhole?" I jumped.

"What's a keyhole doing in the Celestic Ruins?" Ash wondered, reading the information below the headline.

A few screams were heard, making whoever was in charged of the camera to turn the machine around. A group of four diggers were flinching uncontrollably as a group of shadow monsters emerged beneath the floor. The exact type of monsters who attacked me a few hours ago.

"Those were the monsters that we saw in the woods this morning! The same kind that were attacking you, Kairi." Ash pointed.

The horror part came on as the violence played like a movie. A horror film to be precise. The Heartless lunged at the innocent diggers, killing them in a single blow. The group fell down releasing their hearts to the beasts. The video ended, switching to a radar map of the Sinnoh region. A large field of red covered the eastern side of the region. From the middle east of the region where Celestic Town was located, some bits of red wee sticking out to the west a little. The safe parts that weren't currently infected were northern, western, and southern Sinnoh.

"As of now, we don't have any information where these pokemon came from. A Hundreds of trainers have been infected by this deadly virus. The roads to Celestic Town through Sunnyshore City are currently closed. We now go live at Sandgem Town where Prof. Spencer Hale will say a message to the citizens of Sinnoh." The reporter said.

The screen went over to live footage where a man with gray hair was standing in front of a podium. In his hands, he was holding a little girl with long dark yellow with a blue ribbon to the right side of her head.

"Oh, thank goodness." Delia sighed.

"At least, Twinleaf Town is safe." Ash sighed.

"For now." I replied.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Huh?" I turned to the red headed girl.

"The Heartless will not stop until they consume this world in darkness." Kairi informed.

"The Heartless? Is that what you call them?" I asked, getting off of the couch.

"Are they pokemon?" Delia blinked.

"No, their creatures of darkness that seek darkness in hearts. There's darkness in everyone's heart." Kairi answered.

"But there is also a inextinguishable light that lies within peoples' hearts." She consoled us.

The young woman's speech reminded me of a bad/good memory from my Battle Frontier journey. Like an uncontrollable child, I ran inside an ancient chamber where I got possessed by the evil king of Pokelantis. With my body, he challenged the final frontier, Brandon, but lost. My strength came back when I saw the fiend trying to boss Pikachu and with my buddy's help we sealed the king back into his resting place.

"How do we prevent the world from being swallow by the darkness?" I asked.

"By sealing the keyhole." Kairi said

"How?" I blinked.

The young woman reached out her right hand while holding Pikachu with one arm. A magic trick was done as I saw Kairi's keyblade disappear and reappear in its owner's hand.

"Woah!" I clapped a little bit.

"With this, a keyblade." Kairi said.

"I need to go to Sinnoh and seal the keyhole. When the keyhole is lock, your world will go back to normal." She explained her mission.

"Can I come with you, Kairi?" I asked.

"What?" Kairi turned to me with wide eyes.

"You forgetting Kairi, Pikachu and I fought those Heartless that were attacking you. Plus, I've journeyed through Sinnoh. You will need my help fighting not only Heartless, but also wild pokemon." I pleaded.

"And there's one more reason." I added.

"One of my best friends, Dawn lives in Twinleaf Town. If she's there, she might need my help." I reasoned.

"I understand." Kairi said kindly.

"If it's okay with you, Mrs. Ketchum?" The red head turned to my mom.

"Absolutely not!" Delia said, folding her arms.

"Mom!" I cried.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu begged.

"Sorry Ash, but..." Kairi halted her apology.

"Hold on Kairi!" My mom said.

"You can't go Ash...without me!" My mom winked.

"Awesome!" I cheered, hugging my mom.

"Pi pikachu!" My buddy cheered in Kairi's arms.

"We'll leave after breakfast." Mom told us.

"I'll tell Prof. Oak to get the van ready!" She said, making her way out of the house."

"OK, I'll make reservations at Dawn's." I nodded.

I stood next to Kairi as we watched my mother leave. The door closed, giving us some more time together as I turned to face the auburn teen.

"You're mother's pretty nice!" Kairi commented.

"Just wait until we eat. You'll love her!" I said.

"Sniff sniff. It already smells wonderful." Kairi sniffed.

"Pikaaaa..." Pikachu agreed.

"I wonder why she wants to come with us." I wondered.

"Probably because she wants to see that little girl." Kairi guessed.

"Good point!" I nodded.

"The last time we saw Prof. Hale and his daughter, Molly was back when I was in their home region of Johto." I remembered.

"Oh." The girl muttered.

"Does she have a mother?" Kairi asked with concern.

"She left." I answered.

"She died?" The girl gasped.

"Not sure." I shrugged.

"Poor Molly." Kairi said in a sad voice.

"Who knows, maybe I'm wrong and the mother's in Johto." I consoled the teen.

"Any way, I'm going to call Dawn." I concluded.

I walked out of the room and made my way to the hallway. A video phone machine was set near the bathroom where I grabbed the phone. My fingers punched in the numbers of Dawn's phone number as I heard the sound of patience. The screen came on with a familiar face standing in front at the end. Her sapphire eyes stared into my soul, making me smile.

"Hey Ash!" The blunette greeted excitedly.

"Dawn! I'm so glad you're okay! I saw the news." I smiled.

"So did I. This is terrible!" Dawn commented.

"I've got good news. We're coming down to help you!" I announced.

"Awesome! I'll prepare the guest room!" Dawn cheered.

"My mom and a new friend of mine will join us." I informed.

"Is that your new friend?" The blunette turned left a little

I quickly turned my head to the left and spotted the auburn girl standing next to me. Pikachu ran from the girl's right shoulder onto my left and gave the young coordinator a hello.

"Pikachu!" Dawn smiled.

A familiar blue penguin pokemon jumped up from behind his trainer, landing on top of the white beanie hat. Dawn's eye went up with a grin on her face, watching her feathered friend waving at us.

"Piplup say hello." Dawn giggled.

"He's so cute!" Kairi commented.

"Luuuppp!" Piplup blushed.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked the new girl.

"Kairi." The teen said.

"KAIRI?" A boy shouted.

A boy with spiky brown hair with similar eyes like Kairi's in front of Dawn's screen, causing the coordinator to step aside as she and I wondered who was this teen.

"SORA!" Kairi recognized the boy's face.

"Sora?" I blinked, all confused.

"What are you doing there?" The boy wondered, all excited.

"Probably the same reason ith you." Kairi said.

"To seal the keyhole!" Both teens announced.

"You two know each other?" Dawn and I both asked.

"We're best friends." Sora and Kairi answered

We took a few seconds of silence before we went out laughing at how synched we were talking. It was as if we were all related all related somehow. We calmed down and shared glances at each other.

"So where are you two?" Sora asked.

"We're at my house in Pallet Town. My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu." I greeted.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"We're from the Kanto region." I finished.

"How did you meet Kairi?" Sora wanted to know.

"Pikachu woke me up with a Thunderbolt attack at 3:30 this morning and told me that a girl screamed We found Kairi being attacked by a group of Heartless."I began my story.

"HEARTLESS!" Dawn and Sora gasped.

"So what happened?" Sora said.

"Pikachu must have used a powerful Thunderbolt to save Kairi." Dawn guessed.

"You're partially correct, Dawn." I nodded.

"Huh?" The coordinator blinked.

"Sora, do you know what a keyblade is?" I asked.

"Yes. Kairi and I both have our own keyblades." Sora nodded .

"Well I have a surprise for the three of you!" I smiled.

I put the phone on the wooden floor and took a few steps back. With the small screen in front of me, I wanted the other line to have a good view of my surprise. Kairi stood next to the phone completely puzzled at what I was about to do. I extended my am forwarded with a smile, summoning my new weapon. My lugia keyblade appeared before me, causing the keyblade wielders in front of me to jumped backwards. Even Piplup fell off of his trainer's head without her noticing him.

"THAT'S A..."

"Keyblade!" I finished Kairi and Sora's obvious statement.

"Pikachu!" My buddy squeaked.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**Here are some of the villains I'm thinking of having:  
**

**Bowser  
**

**Ganondorf  
**

**Andross  
**

**Team Rocket  
**

**Pete  
**

**Medusa or Hades from Kid Icarus  
**

**Dr. Eggman  
**

**Melissa Bergman if I decide to have the Bottle Ship for the Metroid world  
**

**Tabuu  
**

**Master Xenohort  
**

**I may even add a Marvel world and have the villain be either Galactus or Apocalypse.  
**


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kairi's1 POV

My jaw was hanging down by what I was looking at. A white keyblade with blue scales sticking out from the left side of the blade. A white keychain of a white wing was hanging down for a decoration. Its wielder was an ordinary boy from this world. That boy was Ash Ketchum as he made his weapon vanish.

* * *

Ash's POV

"I think you can figure out the rest of the story." I smiled.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"Thank you, Ash." Sora said.

"No problem!" I responded.

"I'm sure Dawn what have done the same for you." I replied.

"Yeah." Dawn giggled a little.

"Anyway, expect us to arrive at noon." I announced.

"How about some chicken for lunch?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds good!" I nodded.

"I'll start cooking It!" The blunette confirmed.

"Anyway final words, Kairi?"I gave Sora's friend the phone.

"Hope you're not sleeping when we arrive, Sora!" Kairi teased.

"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora responded.

"By the way Ash, I have something to show you and Kairi." Dawn winked.

"What is it?" I blinked.

"Pika?" My buddy wondered.

"You see." The blunette concluded.

The screen cut to black as I twitched in confusion. Like me, Pikachu blinked wondering what kind of surprise Dawn was hiding. I placed the phone back to where it needed to be and turned to Kairi. I wen back to a smile when I received a smile from the auburn haired teen.

"All se..."

Before I could finish my two word sentence, the most unexpected thing happened. Kairi quickly wrapped her arms around me, digging her auburn hair into my face. With my eyes popping, my face was burning up rapidly as I felt the face of Sora's female friend on my shoulder. He same shoulder Pikachu was on. A strange energy went through my body, making me all tingly inside. Unlike my aura powers, there was a different kind of magic I was sensing. Coming from the depths of Kairi's heart. While absorbing some of the girl's magic, I felt myself looking in her soul.

"**What the..." **

All I can see was a heart of light blinding me. Every bit of the teenage girl's living organ was shining like a star. Not one speck of darkness was found in the heart. What boggled my mind was Kairi's speech. She said that there's darkness in every hear. Did she made up the statement or was she more than the average human.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Electricity ended he moment as Kairi and I felt painful shocks from Pikachu. We both screeched in pain for a few seconds until the sudden attack stopped. Kairi's hair rose into an afro as we both fell onto the wooden floor.

"Wh-what happened?" I said dazed.

"I-I must have startled Pikachu." Kairi said with a roasted body.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I gave him a kiss." The teen answered.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I cried.

"If it weren't for for him, you wouldn't have found me." Kairi pointed.

"Is that why you hugged me?" I asked.

"Sorry." Kairi apologized.

"I should have warned you that Pikachu is an electric pokemon." I said.

"Pardon by saying this, but I need to know..." Kairi consoled.

* * *

**Back at Sinnoh**

Dawn's POV

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT POKEMON?" I gasped.

I stood net to the video phone, giving confused looks at Sora. The boy asked me a question that only a little kid would ask. Asking who pokemon are is just as dumb as if a kid asked what gender he/she is. All I got from the mysterious boy was a fake smile. I responded by puling out five small capsules from my pocket.

"You've already met my partner, Piplup, but the rest of my pokemon are inside these capsules." I answered, presenting the red and white spheres in my hand.

"We call these capsules, pokeballs!" I exclaimed.

"Why isn't Piplup in one?" Sora wondered, looking at my containers.

"PIPLUP?" My partner chirped angrily.

"I didn't say you belong in one. I'm just curious." The spiky boy consoled.

"Piplup doesn't like to travel in his pokeball. Instead, he usually stays in my arms, on my shoulders, or on my head." I said, petting my penguin.

"Piplup!" My partner hopped.

"Are those trophies, yours?" Sora asked, looking at the mantle.

"Those are my mom's, but those three sets of ribbons net to that picture of me in the yellow dress are mine." I pointed.

"During a journey through a region, you can either challenge a Pokemon league or participate in that region's Grand Festival. Since my dream is to become a top Pokemon Coordinator like my mom, I compete in the Grand Festivals." I explained.

"How did you win the ribbons?" Sora wondered.

"You need to win a Pokemon Contest in order to win a ribbon. Win five ribbons, you're eligible to enter the Grand Festival." I said.

"As the name implies, you need pokemon to enter. Strong ones with good moves." I exclaimed

"Moves?" Sora blinked.

"Wanna see a demonstration of what my Piplup can do?" I smiled.

"Tell ya what. You can show me what your pokemon can do and we'll have a friendly sparring match with our keyblades." The boy decided.

"Good idea!" I accepted the duel.

"But first, let's deal with that hairdo of yours!" I replied.

"My hair?" Sora blinked.

"Follow me to my room!" I said, heading to the stairs.

"I thought you were going to demonstrate Piplup's moves" I heard Sora.

"I am! I taught Piplup how to wash my hair." I explained.

"Either way, I'm going to do mine before Ash and Kairi get here." I informed.

"You sound just like Kairi." I commented.

"I bet she would like to see you with clean hair." I countered.

Sora's POV

"**Her world is in peril and this girl wants to look bueatiful? She's definitely a princess. Maybe not a Princess of Heart, but a princess." **My mind said, looking at Dawn's picture in my hand.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**I changed my mind abouthe Marvel world. Instead, it's going to be an -men world and Magneto will be the villain of that world.  
**


	6. Prologue Part 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Professor Oak's Ranch**

Ash's POV

"These are my pokemon!" I presented Kairi.

Hanging in the back of my neighbors backyard were almost every pokemon I caught throughout the years. Whatever type of pokemon you asked, I had. One by one, I pointed what pokemon I had and said what type they were. I even showed the teen my herd of thirty Tauros I caught during my first journey. All of a sudden, Kairi started screaming, causing me to go death as I turned to her.

"get it off of me!" Kairi screamed.

"Muuuuuuuuuk!"

My sweat dropped as I watched my smelliest pokemon on top of the auburn teen. Covering most of Kairi's body, the sludge pokemon, Muk was giving my guest a big embrace. With no idea what pokemon was on her and the feel of filthy goo, Kairi's face was as as white as a ghost.

"Muk, get off of her!" I ordered.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

Muk got off of my new friend, but launched at me for a hug. Pinned down like a Glameow catching a mouse, the sludge pokemon did the same thing with Kairi to me. I played along with my friend until I heard the voice of the man of the house or "lab" I should say.

* * *

Kairi's POV.

"Is everyone alright?" The man asked, wondering who screamed.

"Sorry about the screaming, that pokemon caught me by surprise." I reported.

"Muk does that to everyone he sees." The professor laughed.

"Pika." Pikachu said, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Are you Professor Oak?" I wondered.

"And you must be Kairi. Delia told me about you." The man responded.

"Are you coming too?" I asked.

"Yes, Professor Hale and Rowan may need my help." Professor Oak nodded.

"With an apocalyptic disaster disaster getting worse, I have to go!" He pointed out.

"Once we seal the keyhole, the Heartless will disappear, returning Sinnoh to normal." I informed the solution to the problem.

"Delia said you have something called a keyhole." Professor Oak curiously said.

I showed my weapon (Destiny's Embrace) to the professor. His eyes widen when he saw the keyblade appear before him. I gave a brief explanation about the mission and how the keyblade was the tool to seal the keyhole.

"You seem to know what to do, Kairi." The man acknowledged.

"That's because I know a friend of mine who has been doing this for two to three years now" I said.

"In fact, he's with in Sinnoh with Dawn!" Ash informed, standing beside me.

"Pika!" Pikachu raised his hand up.

"That reminds me, have you decided what pokemon you're bringing, Ash?" Professor Oak asked his neighbor.

"Haven't decided yet." The boy shrugged.

"I am definitely bringing my best buddy though." He smiled.

"Pikachu." The mouse approved his trainer's choice.

"I already know Dawn's going to use her regular team." Ash predicted.

"How many pokemon are you taking?" I wondered.

"Six. The maximum I can hold." Ash said.

"Oh." I muttered.

"I'm only going to use them in case of an emergency. Which reminds me, I want to do some special training." Ash decided.

"Professor, go finish helping my mom." He ordered.

Professor Oak nodded and left us alone without saying a word. Pikachu and I were blinking with confusion, wondering what Ash was planning. What did the boy meant by "special training? Without warning, the trainer's keyblade came an inch from my face, startling me a I jumped a step back. Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder as I went into battle mode.

"Be careful with that keyblade!" I shouted.

"This is my special training!" Ash responded, swinging his weapon.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"For the past seven years, I had to train not only my pokemon, but also my heart. For this journey, I need to train mostly myself and you do too." The trainer explained.

"You almost got turned into a Heartless, but Pikachu and I saved you. So how about a friendly duel to improve our strengths?" He replied.

Taking it in, I reflected the words that Ash just spoke. He made a good point about me. If it for him and Pikachu, I would become a Heartless. Darkness would swallow the universe without a Princess of Heart to defend the light. If I'm ever going to defeat Master Xenohort, Organization XIII, or even weak Heartless, I must make my heart stronger. That's the main reason why Master Yen Sid sent me here. To train for the final battle.

"You sound just like Sora and another friend I know." I smiled, preparing to duel.

"Who would that be?" Ash blinked.

"A Keyblade Master named, Riku." I answered.

"Are you and Sora trying to become Keyblade Masters?" Ash wondered.

I nodded in response.

"Well then, let's start with some training!" The Pokemon Trainer declared.

* * *

**Sinnoh: Dawn's House**

Dawn's POV

"OK, all done!" I said while putting on my hat.

I stared at myself in the mirror with a smile. My hair was fixed and ready for the arrival of Ash and Kairi. Now it was Sora's turn, but knowing most boys, he was likely the same type of boy that Ash is. So I decided to not bribe him for now. I was just relieved I was still alive after being tortured by the obese chicken.

I summoned my keyblade before my reflection and stared at it. Questions were still in my head. Why did the keyblade choose me? I wondered if Mesprit heard my cry and saved my life by giving me the weapon. Another big question that was bugging me was what the chicken asked me. She wanted to know where the Princess of Heart was in this world. First off, I don't know who the Princess of Heart is. The only princess I've met was Princess Salvia. Could she be the one that the chicken wanted?

Second thing I was having trouble processing were the words, "This world". Were there other worlds in the universe like ours? Was the chicken a pokemon from another world or was she a regular chicken from another world? Remembering her hideous body, I say she definitely came from another world or even dimension.

"Piplup?"

The curious chirp of my partner woke me back into reality. I knelt down with a smile and gave the tiny penguin pokemon a pat o the head

"I'm just remembering the stuff that Sora told us about." I said.

"Piplup." Piplup nodded.

"Come on, let's cook that chicken!" I decided.

For revenge of what he got, Piplup chirped happily as he ran out of my room with excitement. I took one last look in the mirror for my final checking. Suddenly,I felt my body freeze in place for no reason. My vision faded to black, cutting me off from the real world.

"What's happening?" I cried.

"Piplup?"

"Sora?"

A statue suddenly appeared in front of me as I squinted my eyes for a better view. The stature as gray and was lying on its front side. It was in the shape of a kid that had a backpack on its back and the head was staring lifelessly at me.

"Is that a kid?" I wondered.

"Woah, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The invisible floor below me disappeared as I fell into the dark plummeting to my untimel demise, my eyes were closed while memories of my life were played in my head. Memories of my friends, Mom, and my journeys were flashing before me until a picture of Ash's homecoming party appeared. A glimmer of light and hope glowed within me as I felt someone's hand grabbing me.

"Huh?" I gasped.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl holding onto me. The girl looked almost like Kairi, but she was blonde and was wearing a white dress. A smile spread across her face, knowing that I would be alright.

"I got you, Dawn!" The girl cried.

"How do you know my name?"

"Who are you?" I asked while dangling.

"We'll meet again real soon! I promise!" The blonde answered.

My heart began to glow brighter, sending me back to reality. I was blinded by the light as I could no longer feel the mysterious girl's grip on me.

"**Follow your heart!"**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	7. Prologue Part 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora's POV

"Dawn, I'm home!" A woman called out.

I awoke by the call of an adult as I saw her coming into the house. The woman had a sapphire Afro hairdo with a red barrette to the right side of her head. She wore a white shirt, a pink apron around her waist, and red shoes. Alongside her was a cat creature with a long springy tail.

"Oh." The woman blinked.

"Hello." I greeted awkwardly.

"Who are you?" The blunette asked.

"I'm Sora. Are you Dawn's mother?" I answered.

"Yes, I'm Johanna." The mother nodded.

"Meow."

"And this is Glameow." Johanna replied to the cat's meow.

"Is Glameow a pokemon?" I wondered.

"Yes, we used to journeyed together, but after my goal was achieved and being pregnant with Dawn, Glameow's the house pet." The blunette said.

"That's cool." I commented.

"So what brings you to Twinleaf Town?" She asked me.

"I'm on vacation and wanted to see what was down here." I answered.

"Barry told me that the only attraction here was your classes." I mentioned.

"My pokemon classes?" Johanna questioned.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well you've come to the right place, Sora!" The mother smiled.

"Just head to the backyard and we'll begin!" She ordered.

"Dawn offered to show me her pokemon." I said.

"I'm waiting for her to finish doing her hair." I pointed to the way to the stairs.

"She must have a really bad hair day if you were sleeping." Johanna giggled.

"BANG!"

"PIPLUP!"

The small bird pokemon called out to us as Johanna ran her way to the stairs. I quickly jumped off of the couch and followed the mother to the penguin. Johanna stopped in front of the doorway to her daughter's room and screamed her name. She ran into the room as I saw Dawn's body lying on the wooden floor lifelessly.

"Dawn?" The worried mother said.

"What happened? She was fine a few minutes ago." I said.

The young blunette's eyes slowly fluttered, unveiling her pupils to us. Moans of tiredness were heard as Dawn slowly moved her head from side to side.

"M-mom?" Dawn whispered, waking up.

"What happened?" Johanna asked.

"I...fell." The young girl blinked.

"Are you tired?" I asked,.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." The girl responded, getting back up on her feet.

"That's when I worry the most." Johanna whispered.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"That's my catchphrase." Dawn answered.

"Oh." I muttered.

"How was shopping, Mom?" Johanna's daughter quickly changed the subject.

"I went to Sandgem Town instead to check on Prof. Rowan." The mother answered.

"Luckily, there was a blonde haired girl who was playing with Molly while Prof. Hale was finding a cure to this outbreak." She added.

"Awww..." Dawn sighed.

"I told them about Piplup and they want to meet you, Dawn." Johanna concluded.

"Me?" Dawn gasped.

"Molly wants to see Piplup, but the blonde haired girl wants to meet you in person." Johanna said.

"Guess you have fans, Dawn." I smiled, folding my hands behind my head.

"Tell ya what Sora, I'll show you my pokemon in Sandgem Town!" Dawn decided.

"Alright." I nodded.

The young trainer smiled as she ran out of her room, leaving her mother and I with clueless looks on our faces. We shared blinks wondering what just happened. Johanna got up and gave me a smile, making me even more confused.

"Forgive Dawn's energetic behavior." Johanna apologized.

"It's fine, I have a friend who's just like her." I said.

"In fact, I'm going to see her at noon." I informed.

"Who's your friend?" Johanna asked.

"Her name is Kairi." I responded.

"She and a boy named Ash Ketchum are coming here for lunch and are going to help us with this crisis." I explained.

"Ash is coming?" The mother gasped.

"Uh-huh, with a mouse or rat pokemon named Pikachu." I repeated.

"Well then, I better get the guestroom ready." Johanna smiled.

"I'll go with Dawn to Sandgem Town." I insisted.

"Just follow the path north of here. Sandgem will be the next town." She pointed out.

"Thanks!" I nodded.

"Professor Rowan's place is the house with a windmill." Johanna finished as she watched me making my way to the front door.

* * *

**Professor Rowan's Lab: Ranch **

**Five Minutes Later  
**

Normal POV

While the daughter of Spencer Hale was playing with her Tediursas, a teenage blonde girl was relaxing underneath a shady tree. With a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in her other hand, she was finishing up on her picture. Drawn on a blank page was a doodle of the artist herself with six other people. Two were friends that the girl met before, but the other people were people she wanted to meet. One person had brown spiky hair with big yellow shoes and with him was a redheaded girl in pink. Holding hands with the couple was another couple with a yellow mouse and penguin.

"CRASH!"

"Huh?" The girl rose her head up.

"What was that?" Molly wondered.

The young girl ran off to the front of Professor Rowan's lab as her babysitter got on her feet. She followed the child and stopped beside Molly, gasping at the accident that led before them. Lying all dazed on their stomachs were a blunette wearing a pink mini-skirt and a blue penguin lying next to a red bicycle. The same blunette and penguin that the blonde teen drew.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Is she alright?" I heard a young girl say.

"Go inside and fetch some pokemon food for Piplup." A teenage girl ordered.

My vision cleared up as I saw a pair Molly run to the front door while the other girl standing before me. The teen had skinny legs with light blue sandals over her feet from what I saw. She lend me her hand as I rose back on my own feet.

"Here." The teen said kindly.

"No need to..."

I froze on my knees by the sight of the girl. With her long blonde hair hanging down behind her neck and her white lace dress, my heart jumped. Was she the same girl in my dream or did I fell back into the pit of slumber from the bike crash. Awake or not, I wanted answers. I got up and pinched the blonde teen's left arm.

"Ow!" The girl flinched.

"You're...real." I said with my eyes widely opened.

"Nice to meet you too, Dawn." The blonde teen said, holding her arm.

"Are you the fan?" I asked.

"You can call me that." The girl answered.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Namine." The teen said with a grin.

"My name is Namine."

* * *

**Please Comment and Review!  
**

* * *

**After seeing Wreck-it Ralph, I have not only decided to do a Sonic/Wreck-it Ralph crossover, but I'm also planning on having a world called, Land of Sweets for this story.  
**

**How does that sound?  
**

* * *

**Also, if you haven't seen Wreck-it Ralph yet, I highly recommend seeing it! Best Disney film I've seen in a long time!  
**


	8. Prologue Part 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pallet Town**

Ash's POV

"CLASH"

Our keyblades clashed in a duel between me and the auburn teen, Kairi. Her face towered in sight as I felt her strength pushing against me. I gave a smile to my opponent, knowing that my idea was good. I hated to see my friends weak. Like training with my pokemon, I wanted to train with Kairi to improve both our skills.

"Not bad, Kairi." I smiled.

"You're pretty good for somebody who just got a keyblade a few hours ago." Sora's friend said.

"Did it took you some time wondering wondering how to wield one?" She asked.

"I had a strange realm where some voice gave me a keyblade to fight some Heartless in some odd realm. I didn't have Pikachu or my other pokemon so I assumed the keyblade is a sword." I added.

"You mean the Station of Destiny?" Kairi mentioned.

"The what?" I blinked.

Suddenly, my mind flashed to a familiar hot air balloon coming towards us. Inside the emerald basket were the three same group of mediocre thieves with one of them being a cat. Through the auburn hair, I could see my best buddy on a tree branch eating an apple.

"Pikachu! Team Rocket's coming!" I warned my buddy.

"Team Rocket?" Kairi repeated.

The teen pulled back and jumped a foot backwards away from me. She gave me a confuse look on her face, wondering who I just mentioned. I was about to explain to her who the trio were, when a large mechanical hand rushed above us and snatched Pikachu off the tree. I quickly turned around and found the large hot air balloon floating above us as it reeled my buddy into a large cage.

"PIKACHU!" I cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are they Team Rocket?" Kairi wondered.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably was in her mid 20's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"And Pete, let's start this ga...GAH!" A big fat cat said.

"Pete?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Fancy meeting you too, Princess!" Pete greeted the teen.

"Wait, you know that pokemon?" I gasped at

Out of all the pokemon I had encountered over the years, I had never seen a large black furred cat pokemon before. His appearance seemed like a cartoon character to me as he wore some kind of general's clothing. Clothing from a general that you would see in a fantasy video game. And why did he called Kairi a princess? Was Pete a pokemon that Kairi wanted to capture?

"I'll explain to you in Sinnoh, Ash, but now we need to find Pikachu!" Kairi answered.

"Not so fast!" Pete said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a large group of Heartless were summoned out of nowhere. Not only we had to dealt with more shadow monsters, but there were more fat bodied and flying ones. The same types I fought hours ago surrounding Kairi and I.

"These guys are the last things we need!"I gasped.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman's voice screamed nearby.

"MOM!" I cried.

The desperate cry for help made me want to rush to my mom's side for her protection. Just the thought of her and Prof. Oak being attacked by these demons gave me cold feet. I wanted to help them, but I didn't want to lose sight of Team Rocket. I also didn't want to leave Kairi either. If she died, Sora would seriously kill me. Nothing is worse than breaking a promise to a new friend.

"I'll go help your mom!" Kairi said.

"You sure?" I turned to the teen.

"Here! Take these!" She said, handing me two gemstones.

The redhead ran off into Professor Oak's Lab, leaving me to fight Satan's children. I put the stones in my pocket and stared at my foes. Against a small army, I knew it wasn't going to be easy with no help. Then, it dawned on me, making me feel so dumb.

"Duh! I'm with all my pokemon!" I facepalmed.

* * *

**Inside Prof. Oak's House**

Kairi's POV

"**SLASH"**

"**SLASH"**

"Mrs. Ketchum! Prof. Oak! Where are you?" I called out.

I quickly ran upstairs to the upper floor of the house, only to get surprised by a gallons of water spraying my face. The force was so strong that it knocked me back down the staircase. Step by step, my head met steel until my back felt the back wall. My body froze in great pain as I saw two teenagers coming down to check on me. The first was a man with a red headband on behind his long black bangs. He was wearing a green shirt and red shorts; which made him look like Wakka if he had orange pointy hair and puffy pants.

The teen behind him was easily recognizable after seeing the party photo back at Ash's house. It was the orange haired girl who was literately at Ash's side. The one who stood at the opposite side from where Dawn was standing. Just like in the photo, the girl had her hair tied up in a hair crunchy and was wearing some kind of yellow outfit with a blue button over her breasts.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, grabbing my arm.

"We're so sorry! We thought you were one of them!" The girl apologized, helping as well.

"I'm fine." I said, slowly getting back up.

"Where's Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak?" I asked.

"They're being evacuated to Mrs. Ketchum's house." The boy informed.

"Are they being escorted?" I replied.

"Prof. Oak has his Dragonite with him." The boy answered.

"I hope it's a strong one. There could be Heartless roaming the town now." I said.

"Just to be safe, Tracey! Escort Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak in case there's an onslaught of those Heartless." The girl ordered.

"I'll check if the other people in town need help." The boy nodded.

"Let's go, Maril!" He called his pokemon.

A small blue mouse pokemon went down the stairs and followed his trainer out of the house. A portal of darkness opened up after Tracey shut the door, leaving us with a Soldier Heartless. Before the girl could react I ran in and eradicated the beast with three strikes with my keyblade.

"Nice job...Kairi? Is that your name?" The girl guessed.

"Yes, and you must be one of the Gym Leaders Ash told me about." I nodded, reaching my hand out.

"I'm Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" The girl introduced herself.

"You know Ash?" She asked.

"He saved my life from the Heartless last night." I said.

"Typical." Misty rolled her eyes.

"What brings you here?" I questioned.

"The Heartless invaded the gym and nearly killed the pokemon. I saw that video on the news and became worried about Ash. So I rushed here to see if I can help." Misty explained.

"Prof. Oak said that you're the expert of what's happening to the world." She commented.

"I am! As a matter of fact, we do need some help!" I said.

I explained what problem we were currently having that involved Team Rocket and Pete. When I told the young Gym Leader the part that Ash was now fighting a small army of Heartless without Pikachu, she ran out the backdoor to help her friend.

* * *

**Back Outside**

Ash's POV

"**Slash"**

"**Slash"**

The ranch that was once the home for my pokemon was now a battlefield full of Heartless. Every pokemon that was outside was fighting for our lives including me. Swinging like a mad man, the evil demons were being taken out one by one by my keyblade physically and magically. Somehow, I was casting fire and ice spells with my weapon. Were the gemstones Kairi gave me magic stones?

"ASH!" A familiar female voice shouted.

I turned around and froze at the sight of an old friend. Her orange hair tied up was enough for me to identify her in a heartbeat.

"HEY, MIST...Oof!"

A Large body rammed into my side, knocking me down for the moment while Snorlax took care of it. I quickly got up as the Cerulean City Gym Leader summoned her team of pokemon. Being with her for over a year, I knew all the pokemon Misty brought with her. The first pokemon that appeared was Staryu, the star with a red gem for a face. The rest were Corsola, Politoad, a Maril, Starmie, and Misty's strongest pokemon, Gyrados.

"Gyrados, use Flamethrower!" Misty ordered.

The large serphant took a deep breath and let it all loose to all the Heartless. One by one, the shadow demons were sprayed by the burning hose of Gyrados. The heat was was so intense that I had to duck from the incoming flames. It didn't took long til all the Heartless were defeated.

"Thanks, Misty!" I cried, getting back up.

"PIKAPI!"

"I'M COMING, PIKACHU!" I yelled.

Another wave of Heartless suddenly appeared, making this dance number really ridiculous. I must have slayed at least fifty Heartless with the help of my pokemon and it still wasn't good enough. Must have been good for Team Rocket though.

"We'll deal with the Heartless, Ash!" Kairi said, coming out of the door.

"Save Pikachu!" She ordered.

"But how can I open the cage?" I asked, looking at the floating hot air balloon above.

"Use the Keyblade!" The auburn teen hinted.

"Well, OK!" I nodded, slashing my way out of the fenced area.

I got out of the fenced area and stood with an angry look on my face. In front of me was the source of all this minor chaos as they had my buddy inside a locked cage while they were laughing at how puny I was. Suddenly, I felt my keyblade thrusting towards where the cage was hanging was hanging. My right arm felt the magic of the key in my hand as it shot a beam of light at the lock of the cage. The keyhole glowed as the cage somehow opened up, freeing Pikachu.

"Pikapiiiii!" My buddy jumped out of the cage with joy.

"Pikachu!" I cheered.

I was more happy than shocked by what I just witnessed. Kairi knew that the keyblade could unlocked the cage; which made me wonder if it could also open other locks. It wasn't my concern. I got Pikachu back and it was time to deal with Team Rocket for the day. I caught my buddy, gave him a big hug, and resumed to my objective.

"NO WAY!" Team Rocket cried.

"You're going to pay for that!" Pete yelled.

"Pikachu, let them have it!" I gave the order.

My mouse jumped down in front of me and began to charged up for a Thunderbolt. Feeling the electric current behind me, I took a few steps back, knowing that it was going to be a godly one. Lightning flew out into the air and struck the villains. Screams of pain satisfied us as the balloon exploded, sending my foes far away from my town.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed in defeat once again.

"Nice try, guys!" I waved.

"Huh?"

The sight of the large cat pokemon crashing in front of me completely surprised me. I thought the balloon would have sent him flying with Team Rocket. I guessed gravity was on Pete's side due to his fatness. The cat groaned in pain as he slowly got up, shaking away the pain.

"Very impressive, Pipsqueak." Pete said.

"No wonder why those three nimrods wanted your little pet." He replied.

"You mean you aren't apart of Team Rocket?" I asked.

"I've seen Heartless do better jobs than they ever could." The cat laughed.

"To be fair on the scamps, they did led me to the princess." He gave a good comment.

"Kairi?" I recalled.

"Bingo! One of seven, in fact!" Pete pointed out.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**In case you're wondering, we are coming close to the end of the prologue.  
**


	9. Prologue Part 9

**Before we continue, did anyone screamed when Kingdom Hearts 3 was announced at E3? **

* * *

**After the announcement, I literally danced so much, Assassin's Creed 4 was ignored. Although, KH 3 is not a PS4 exclusive, I'm still getting a PS4 instead of an Xbox One. It's cheaper, has no mandatory camera for motion controls, and has a better launch lineup.  
**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sinnoh: Prof. Rowan's Lab**

Dawn's POV

My sapphire pupils were microscopic by what I was processing. I was frozen in my seat in the dining room while Namine was drinking her cup of tea. The blonde teenager set her mug down and gave me a comforting grin. Although she was cheering me up, it wouldn't erase the life changing speech engraved inside me.

"So wait!" I rewind my mind.

"You're telling me that Kairi, the redheaded girl who's with Ash now is a princess?" I asked.

"One of seven princesses that can open a door." Namine said.

"And this door leads to Kingdom Hearts." I nodded.

"And if evil were to unlock Kingdom Hearts, the universe would get devoured into darkness?"

"Yes." The blonde teen nodded.

"But what does that have to do with me?" I concluded.

* * *

**Back in Kanto**

Ash's POV 

My mind was frozen with confusion by the words of the talking cat. Either his words were lies or truthful. Judging by how serious his voice became, it sounded like secrets were revealed about what's been going down to this world. Apparently there's a special door located somewhere within the universe. To unlock this door, seven princesses from seven different worlds need to be gathered and lend their powers.

Pete caught me off guard by revealing one of the seven keys. I turned around and glanced at the auburn teen whacking some Heartless. To make sure that the girls had more protection, Pikachu ran to them for backup. Without him, I was alone, face to face with Pete. My eyes opened widely, thinking Kairi as a princess.

"You are NOT taking her!" I shouted, turning back to Pete.

"Just try me!" The cat laughed.

The true battle went underway as I went into battle position. He came in close range and prepared a knuckle sandwich. A swung of my keyblade met the cat's huge fist, blocking the punch. Unfortunately, the collision caused affected me more than my foe. The two of us glanced up while my weapon flew out of my hand.

"My keyblade!" I cried.

An evil laugh was let out, sending chills down my spine. I slowly lowered my face and watched Pete closed his fists once more. Preparation for a brutal beat down, I closed my eyes and clutched my hands. Although the pain was gonna be dealt on me, Kairi and Misty wee safe. Suddenly, an object was felt within my grasp.

"Huh?" I muttered.

By the time I opened my eyes, Pete's punch attack was coming towards my face. I quickly shielded my face with my hands, only to discover something remarkable. A barrier of hexagons flashed before me,. Protecting me from Pete's punch. The cat gasped with disbelief as I got a glance at what I was holding. One glanced at my weapon, reminded me of Kairi's magic trick.

"**I guess keyblades can be summon back to the wielder's hand!" **

"Not bad, Kid!" Pete grinned, evilly.

"But can you handle THIS!" He cried.

Like a Slapking, the fat villain, raised his hands together and folded them. I jumped forward into the sky and copied my foe as he slammed his fists to the grass field, spreading a shock wave. The moment I felt my planet pull my back down, my hands lowered the keyblade, setting the stage for a lunging strike from above.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted.

My weapon landed onto Pete's head painfully. A yelp roared as I landed back on solid ground and smiled. The time of finally sending the wicked feline away had come. Nobody messes with my pokemon and gets away with it.

* * *

Kairi's POV

"Chuuuuu..."

The last remaining group of Heartless got struck by Pikachu's electricity, exploding them into floating hearts. A breath of relief was taken, hoping this battle was over. Now I knew how Sora and Riku went through during those adventures. Exploring other worlds, finding the keyholes, and slaying hordes of Heartless? That be the same scenario I will endure.

"Is it over?" Misty wondered.

"I think so." I sighed.

I turned around to Ash's friend as the boy's rodent jumped to the redhead's arms, squeaking with joy to see her. He rubbed his face Misty's chest while she watched him do it with a smile.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Misty said to the mouse.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

My pupils shrunk by the action that was happening outside the pen. Without words, I ran to the side of the wooden fence with disbelief, witnessing the impossible. Ash, a beginner keyblade wielder was wiping the ground with the powerful feline. It was almost as

"ASH!" I called out.

* * *

Ash's POV

"See ya!"

For half the minute, I've been whaling on the fat cat. My arms swung back and forth rapidly, smacking Pete roughly. A female called out my name, signaling me to end this long combo. I gave my foe a few breaths as I pulled back. My arm then swung sideways one final time, knocking Pete out in defeat.

"ASH!"

I turned around and spotted the shocked girls standing in the pen. The one who who wasn't in shock was Pikachu. Made sense since he watched me slay those Heartless last night. Kairi and Misty however, couldn't believe how good I wad doing. A simple thumbs up was my response to their reactions.

"This...isn't over!" We all heard.

I turned around and watched the fat at get back up. I quickly rose my guard back, preparing for more fighting.

"I have better things to do, than play with you." Pete said.

"A princess will be waiting for me!" He concluded.

"Another princess?" I gasped.

Another Princess of Heart? Was there another princess in this world required to unlock Kingdom Hearts? Kairi and I needed to know! Unfortunately, it looked as if weren't going to get another clue as the chubby feline turned around and headed towards the woods.

"Gyrados, Flamethrower to prevent him from escaping!" I heard from Misty.

A loud roar came from the large water type as he blew deadly flames across the field. The fire beat Pete to the exit, barely missing the large bushes. I turned back to the girls and spotted Misty's strongest pokemon next to me. A hand then rested on my left shoulder, making me turn to the opposite. While holding her flowered keyblade, the auburn teen gave me a serious nod.

"Ready, Ash?" Kairi asked.

"I think the pokemon should have the honors!" I smirked.

A simple whistle became my response to the teen's raised eyebrow. Electricity rushed passed us, hitting our intruder painfully. Pete howled in pain as my buddy landed between Gyrados and I, ceasing the attack.

"Finish it off, Gyrados with Hyper Beam!" The Cerulean City Gym Leader ordered.

"You too, Pikachu with a Thunderbolt!" I concluded.

The two pokemon began to charge up their strongest moves, accepting our commands. Sparks were crackling out of my buddy's red cheeks, but the pokemon I knew that was going to cause the greatest havoc was Misty's Gyrados. From a side view of the ginormous sea beast, I watched him absorb large amounts of energy. The more energy it sucked into his big mouth, the more yellow his mouth became.

"ASH! KAIRI! COME BACK HERE!" Misty called out.

To ensure our safety, I grabbed Kairi's hand and her with my back facing the action.

"I have legs, you know!" The keyblade wielder, yelled.

Suddenly, an incoming fireball barely missed us, causing me to stop. A heart attack struck me hard as I saw my most powerful pokemon standing near Misty. The explosion drowned out the yelling of Misty and I towards the fire type. The pokemon yawned and fell on his side for some shut eye. Although he blasted Pete away, he did stole Pikachu and Gyrados' moment. Our foe's cry of defeat quieting away was sign that we were victorious, for now.

"Pete's gone." Kairi sighed with relief.

"Thank Arceus!" I sighed as well.

"Pikapi!"

Our keyblades vanished like stars, giving us a time for a break. We may have won the battle, but the war hadn't begun. Misty returned her Gyrados back in its capsule while my buddy jumped onto my shoulder. He then leap onto Sora's friend to check on her, making me detached my hand from hers.

"Thanks Misty for helping..."

A rushing hand met my face, responding my gratitude of her deed. The pain was so great, that it made me fall to the ground. Kairi cried to me with worry as I was on my stomach. My right hand rolled softly against my wounded cheek while my pupils glanced at the skinny legs before me.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, ASH KETCHUM!" The Gym Leader shouted.

"Pikaaa..." I heard Pikachu groaned.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**For anyone who's enjoying this story, I need your help! **

**Do you want Winnie the Pooh's storybook or another world similar to Pooh's? I was re-watching the 3rd Pokemon film and came up with a great idea of what Moll Hale should do involving plot.**


End file.
